


Heads Will Roll

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control vs. Samaritan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads Will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Thea Gilmore
> 
> my first attempt at a fanvid


End file.
